Because of You
by MirzeSnape
Summary: Sakura cheats on Naruto from the beginning of their relation ship. Ino comforts him, Naruto finds out about a secret that was kept from him. Will this secret destroy Naruto's life and those who are close to him, or will it help Naruto finally settle down?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first Naruto story, so I hope you like it. And if there is anything I need to fix, then please tell me! Thank You for your help!**

* * *

Ino's Appearance 

"Sakura don't do this, please," Naruto begged. "I love you with all my heart, don't leave me please!"

"I am very sorry for this Naruto. This isn't easy for me either, but I love Sasuke more than life itself," Sakura admitted.

Naruto looked up to Sakura and slowly whispered "I understand, I am sorry it couldn't work out for us, but I guess it's for the best. I am very sorry if I caused you ain, but Sakura can I still be your friend?"

Sakura gave Naruto a forced smile and said "Of course we can still be friends Naruto, and I'm sorry it had to happen this way." With that Sakura walked away.

Naruto stood there until he could no longer see Sakura, then he sun-shined to the top of the Hokage Mountain. It was something that Naruto always did when he felt troubled, or all alone, he sat on top of the forth hokage's head. Naruto didn't know why, but sitting on his head always gave him a strange comfort.

"Well, well, well, I see that the forehead girl has finally broken up with you," said a sudden voice from behind him. "I thought I would find you here, no surprise."

"Ino? What on earth are you doing here?" Asked a shocked Naruto.

"Hummmm, let's see, a sixteen year old sitting on top of the forth, just broke up with his long term girlfriend. I do not know, comforting our infamous Uzumaki Naruto." Laughed Ino.

"I could say the same for you Ino; it is quite shocking to see our famous Ino coming to comfort a heartbroken super hyper active Ninja Naruto, also known as Knuckle Head."Replied Naruto.

"I am famous now is it? I like the ring to that. Thanks for it Naruto." Ino said.

"Glade you could find my words entertaining Ino. But that still doesn't explain why you are here of all the places you could be, why are you here to comfort me Ino? When you could be somewhere else enjoying the beautiful evening." Naruto asked.

"It is a nice evening isn't? It's not always that you find the sky so clear here in the Leaf Village, hummmm, Naruto."

Naruto looked you to the night which was filled with tiny shimmering little stars, then back at Ino and alleged "Yes, the sky is beautiful this evening, but that still doesn't answer my question! Why are you here Ino?"

Ino looked thoughtful for a moment as if to find the answer to his question, then yawned and said "Naruto lets go on a walk shall we? After all it will take an idiot to miss a walk on a night like this. A full moon and the sky is filled with stars, common Naruto."

Naruto sat there for a moment then slowly stood up as he and Ino climbed down the mountain in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Well, here was the first chapter, how was it? Please, please review.**

**P.S. I won't add all the 'sama' 'chan' 'dono' & 'kun' stuff, so sorry! **


	2. Elders Secret

Elders Secret from Naruto

**Ch 1: Flashback**

Ino looked thoughtful for a moment as if to find the answer to his question, then yawned and said "Naruto lets go on a walk shall we? After all it will take an idiot to miss a walk on a night like this. A full moon and the sky are filled with stars, come on Naruto."

Naruto sat there for a moment then slowly stood up as he and Ino climbed down the mountain in a peaceful slumber.

**Ch 2: Elders Secret from Naruto**

Naruto and Ino were walking through a forest when Ino suddenly stopped waking wand stood by a tree. Naruto saw her move so he also stopped and turned to look at her.

Ino looked to the ground and spoke up "Naruto, I know that you are wondering why I asked you here, but it's because I found out something last week, and I think you should know."

Naruto looked blankly at Ino wondering what she could have found that they had to have this much privacy.

"Look, I know I know that you're wondering what I found out, but just hear me out okay!"

Naruto nodded his head and sat down by a tree.

Ino started "You see it all started when I was going on a mission to the Wave Country, when I heard the Elders talking.

**Flashback**

(I don't know the Elder's names, so they will be Lady & Lord Elder. Sorry)

Ino was walking past training ground 44, when she heard

"Lord Elder, we can't let Uzumaki know that he is the son of Yondaime Hokage. He wants to become Hokage now, and when he finds out he will demand to become Hokage." An Ambu said.

Lady Elder gave the Ambu a small smile and said "I agree, Uzumaki Naroto will not be told that he is the son of Yondaime Hokage, also known as The Yellow Flash. Or the son of Uzumaki Kushina the legendry sword welder of Konohagature."

Lord Elder looked at his wife and agreed.

**End of ****Flashack**

"Naruto you ARE the son of Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki." Finished Ino, who could not believe it herself.

Naruto looked at Ino wide eyed, he could not believe that his parents were legendry and the Elders forbid anyone from telling him. Naruto chocked a sob, and let the tears fall freely down his face.

Ino looked at the super, hyperactive ninja of Konoha in tears. She could not believe how small and valuable he looked, for the first time Ino actually felt something tug in her heart. Ino did what she could do; she sat next to him, and put her arms around him tightly.

* * *

**Here's chapter two. Hope you like it. The next chapter will be called 'The Morning After'**

**P.S. Don't forget to Review, and Thank You **


	3. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

**Ch 2: Flashback**

Naruto looked at Ino wide eyed, he could not believe that his parents were legendry and the Elders forbid anyone from telling him. Naruto chocked a sob, and let the tears fall freely down his face.

Ino looked at the super, hyperactive ninja of Konohagakure in tears. She could not believe how small and valuable he looked, for the first time Ino actually felt something tug in her heart. Ino did what she could do; she sat next to him, and put her arms around him tightly.

**Ch 3: The Morning After**

Naruto woke up in the morning to feel the wind rush against his face. 'Dam' he thought, I left the window open again. He turned around to bury his head into his pillow, but felt two soft, huge cotton balls instead. Naruto suddenly remembered about everything that happened last night, and sat up straight so fast that the Yellow Flash of Konoha would have been shocked.

"I see you have finally woken up Naruto. However, if you keep up that speed of yours then they will call you the 'Golden Flash of Konoha.' Said a voice behind his back.

Naruto slowly turned around and blushed remembering where his face had been buried a few minutes ago. "Ino what are you still doing here? Wouldn't your parents worry that you weren't home all night?"

A faint blush rose up Ino's cheeks while she answered, "well Naruto, after you bloke down last night, I thought I would stay here in case something happens. Although, now that I think about it, you are a PERVERT! And about my parents, they know I can take care of myself"

"I AM NOT A PERERT; it is your fault that you stayed anyways. Nevertheless, thanks anyways Ino. I must say, it must have been pretty uncomftrouble for you to sleep in the cold ground, come on, I'll walk you home."

Ino smiled at Naruto and happily agreed.

As they walked down the streets of Konoha in a comftrouble silence, the villagers gave them strange looks. Well it was not everyday that you saw the hyperactive ninja with Ino Yamandaka the second apprentice of the Lady Hokage walking down the streets quietly. As they reached the Yamandaka flower shop Ino said

"Thanks Naruto for walking me home. If you need anything then don't be afraid to ask, and don't be a stranger."

"Sure, I will, and don't worry I won't. Thanks Ino," Naruto yelled as he speed off to his apartment to get fresh, then go to Tsunade's office to get some answers. As he left, Naruto failed to notice the hazel green eyes who watched the whole 'thing' between him and Ino.

* * *

**There's the third chapter for you. Please READ & REVIEW!!!**

**A/N: I need to know who I should put with 'Kakashi Hatake'**

**1: Anko (What's her last name?)**

**2: Suizune (What's her last name? Does she have one?)**

**3: Rin Inuzuka (Kiba's Aunt)**

**Or anyone else you have in mind!!! Thanks**

_**MirzeSnape**_


	4. Hokage's Most Regret

**Hokage's Most Regret**

**Ch 3: Flashback**

"Thanks Naruto for walking me home. If you need anything then don't be afraid to ask, and don't be a stranger."

"Sure, I will, and don't worry I won't. Thanks Ino," Naruto yelled as he speed off to his apartment to get fresh, then go to Tsunade's office to get some answers. As he left, Naruto failed to notice the hazel green eyes who watched the whole 'thing' between him and Ino. 

**Ch 4: Hokage's Most Regret**

Naruto rushed into the Hokage's office right after he finished his business at home. But came to find Tsunade sleeping on her desk again (with a bottle of sake under her desk). Naruto walked straight up to the Hokage's desk and yelled "Old Lady Tsunade WAKE UP!" and quickly duck down do he wouldn't get punched.

"Uzumaki Naruto give me one good reason that I shouldn't beat you to the operation room and remove what makes you a man right now." Tsunade yelled.

"Because you are now going to tell me why I was not informed that the forth Hokage was my father, also why my last name is Uzumaki and not Namikaze." Naruto said quietly, while saying 'Silence Room Justu' so no one could hear them. 

Tsunade sat there shocked; it really would have been quite funny reaction if they were talking about something else. "How on earth did you find out Naruto?" the Hokage asked. 'Dam, I am in deep shit, where is Jiraiya when you need him,' the Hokage thought.

Naruto then started to get angrier, and angrier. "ALL YOU SAY IS 'How Did You Find Out' WHEN MY OWN FAMILY WAS KEPT HIDDEN FROM ME, WHY WAS I NOT TOLD?"

Tsunade slowly walked up to the portrait of Yondamie Hokage and whispered "Sarutoi -sensi did not want you to know because that is what the Elders of this Village said.

I wanted to tell you this ever since i became Hokage, but was forbidden. Naruto the truth is that you are my distant cousin, but we share the same blood. If you look closely at the first and second Hokage, you will find similarities between them and you. Your father was my grandfather's brother's son's son. (I know all this is fake, but hey, it is my story, although I do not own Naruto) Your great-grandfather was the second Hokage, and his older brother was the first. Therefore, that makes you the prince of Konoha."

Naruto just stood there shocked. He could not believe that his whole family well was a legend, the 'Founders of Konoha'. And not only that, he was the prince, and he 

had aunt, sister, mother, grandmother, whatever he called her right in front of him. He at least had one member of his family left. Naruto could not stop the tears from falling.

Tsunade paused for a minute then continued, "I wanted to tell you this ever since I found out, which was when I became Hokage. I never knew Nadaime Hokage's son had a son, let alone that he was married. When I was about to tell you, the Elder has told me that if I told you, then I would be kicked out of this village, and I would lose my only family member. I was not to tell you a thing unless you found out by yourself, which according to the elders "Naruto Uzumaki will never find out." I am sorry Naruto; I regret not telling you this, so does Jiraiya who was also forbid to tell you."

Naruto did not know what to say. He was speechless. Naruto could tell how much his (now) aunt was grieving. He walked up to her and hugged her, as they both grieved over their family.

* * *

**Here is the forth chapter. Hope you like it and the next Ch. will be called :'S-Rank Mission"**

**A/N: So far Kakashi Hatake matches are:**

**1: Anko Mitarashi: 2 votes  
**

**2: Suizune:1 vote  
**

**3: Rin Inuzuka (Kiba's Aunt a.k.a. Kakashi's team mate)**

**Also Naruto is about 16.5 years old. No confusion.**

**And Please R&R! Thank You!**

**MirzeSnape**


	5. S Rank Mission

**S-Rank Mission**

**Ch 4: Flashback**

Tsunade paused for a minute then continued, "I wanted to tell you this ever since I found out, which was when I became Hokage. I never knew Nadaime Hokage's son had a son, let alone that he was married. When I was about to tell you, the Elder has told me that if I told you, then I would be kicked out of this village, and I would lose my only family member. I was not to tell you a thing unless you found out by yourself, which according to the elders "Naruto Uzumaki will never find out." I am sorry Naruto; I regret not telling you this, so does Jiraiya who was also forbid to tell you."

Naruto did not know what to say. He was speechless. Naruto could tell how much his (now) aunt was grieving. He walked up to her and hugged her, as they both grieved over their family.

* * *

**Ch 5: S-Rank Mission**

That afternoon Naruto was down the Konoha St. when he heard his name being called.

"Dope! Hay Dope! The Hokage has called you to her office right now." Sasuke said.

"What for? I was at her office this morning, what does Granny want now 'teme'?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know what she wants? Just go to her office and find out dope, I have training to do. Bye."

Naruto groaned and jumped from building to building to the Hokage Tower. Then he jumped into the Hokage's room, since he did not feel liking walk to the room. It was still not settling into him that he had a family and that he was the Prince of Konoha.

**Flashback**

"Naruto in the end of this week I will tell the whole village that you will be talking over my place when I feel ready for it. So do you accept Naruto?" Tsunade asked she smiled at the son/brother/nephew.

Naruto stood there shocked for moment then answered "Yes! You better believe it, but will the counsel and the elders accept?"

Tsunade had a mischief look in her eyes and said, "What they don't know won't hurt them. If I announce that you are my succeeder without them knowing before then they cannot do anything about it because the villagers already know about it. After all it was Yondamie's last wish for you to be a hero of this village."

**End of Flashback**

"Old Granny, what do you want now? I am a human you know. As much as a love you, I really hate you right now." Naruto yelled.

A vain popped up on the Medical Hokages head. "You know Naruto you're the only one who can complement and insult me at the same time. Anyways, I found cousin 

Minato's scrolls with all his justu's in it. So you will be going away for six months and learn all of them. After you come back, I will announce that you will be my succeeder. Got it?"

"Yup, I got it, but when will I leave, and what will you say to the others about my strange disappearance?" Naruto asked.

"You will leave tonight or tomorrow morning, and that you went on an S-Rank mission. Oh remember, DO NOT tell no body, I will tell them if I have to. Clear?" glared Tsunade.

"Cristal" answered Naruto, as he hugged his 'older sister.'

"Stay safe, and don't cause any trouble Naruto."

"I know, and I'll send you letters by Gamakichi. Also stop drinking sake, it's bad for your health." With that, Naruto jumped out the window before Tsunade could punch him to the wall.

* * *

**Well here is the fifth chapter. I hope you injoy it. The next Ch. will be called 'Foxes Favour'!**

**A/N: So far Kakashi Hatake matches are:**

**1: Anko Mitarashi: 3 votes  
**

**2: Suizune: 2 votes  
**

**3: Rin Inuzuka (Kiba's Aunt a.k.a. Kakashi's team mate)**

**4: Kurenai Yuhi: 1 vote**

**Well that's it for now, don't forget to R&R!!**

**MirzeSnape**

* * *


	6. Foxes Favour

**Foxes Favour**

**Ch 5: Flashback**

"You will leave tonight or tomorrow morning, and that you went on an S-Rank mission. Oh remember, DO NOT tell no body, I will tell them if I have to. Clear?" glared Tsunade.

"Cristal" answered Naruto, as he hugged his 'older sister.'

"Stay safe, and don't cause any trouble Naruto."

"I know, and I'll send you letters by Gamakichi. Also stop drinking sake; it's bad for your health." With that, Naruto jumped out the window before Tsunade could punch him to the wall.

* * *

**Ch 6: Foxes Favour**

Naruto decided to stay for the night and go next morning. As Naruto fell asleep, he woke up in a familiar place. "Hey you stupid fox, why did you call me here? As you can see I am trying to rest in peace, and I do not need you bug me you know. Many things has happened the past twenty-four hours, and I really need to put my brain to rest you know." Naruto yelled.

"**You brat, don't you think I know that already. Therefore, you finally realized that you are the son of the idiot man that sealed me the 'Great Demon Fox of Nine Tails' inside you brat." The ****Kyubi yelled.**

"You knew, you knew all this time that my parents were legendary and you never told me." Naruto yelled back at the fox.

"**Yes I knew, your father told me that it was his son that he would be sealing me into. Of Corse I did not believe him, and underestimated him and this is where I end up. Anyways Kitsune I have an offer to ask you?"**

Naruto looked surprise at the fox. 'I can't believe the fox just admitted that that he underestimated dad.' "Okay, what do you want?" Naruto asked with his eyes tinted.

"**Don't look at me like that Kitsune; I want to train you with swords. However, before you ask why, it is because I do not what the person that holds me in jail to be pathetic. You have the strongest demon inside you, so I will train you when you sleep by sending images to your mind. Got that?" The Kyubi asked.**

Naruto looked shocked at the Kyubi then nodded his head. "Yes I got it, thank you I guess!"

"**You guess, you little brat, here I offered to train you and all you say is 'Thank You I guess'. You brat have no respect, I guess I will also have to teach you manners." The Kyubi yelled. **

"What! No fair, I never asked you to train me, how the hell am I supposed to say thank you, bow down?" Naruto yelled back.

**The Kyubi looked amused at Naruto then said, "Yes you brat, you are suppose to BOW DOWN to me you brat."**

"Great Joke Kyubi, but never," with that Naruto gathered pictured himself walking up, and came back to the land of living.

* * *

**Sorry for the very short chapter. The next Ch. will be called "Where's Naruto" and it will be long.**

**A/N: So far Kakashi Hatake matches are:**

**1: Anko Mitarashi: 5 votes  
**

**2: Suizune: 2 votes  
**

**3: Rin Inuzuka (Kiba's Aunt a.k.a. Kakashi's team mate)**

**4: Kurenai Yuhi: 1 vote**

**Please vote because I will be needing a partner for Kakashi soon. Thanks and dont forget to R&R!!**

**MirzeSnape**


	7. Revelations

I know I know. I have not posted this story for a long time. I was thinking of deleting this story, but I suddenly had a change of heart. well tell me if its any good.

* * *

**Ch 7: Revelations**

(One week after Naruto left for training)

"Hey Sakura wait up, have you seen Naruto, the ex-boyfriend of yours by any chance? I haven't see him in a while. I wanted to ask him to come with me to the mission I was assigned."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "No I haven't. Why? You could have just asked Shikamaru or Choji you know."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Yes I know. I did ask. Shikamaru said he had to help his dad with some of the deer's and Choji is on a mission right now."

Suddenly a hawk sore over them. "Were being called" Sakura immediately said.

"Wonder what it is about!" replayed Ino.

**With Naruto**

While training to get his chakra control to be at least ninety five percent, Naruto was walking up and down a waterfall when he saw a hawk flew over him.

A sudden gut feeling left his body. "Something is going on" Naruto whispered to himself, "What are you up to Tsunade? You know I am suppose to be on a S-Raked mission."

Naruto then rushed towards Konoha feeling his heart getting heavy every second.

**The Council Room**

The whole rookie nine was there with a exception of Choji who was on a mission when Naruto burst into the council room.

"What is going on that I had to be taken away from my mission?" Naruto asked breathlessly.

That was when he noticed Koharu, Homura, Danzo, Jiraiya, Tsunade sitting around the round table while the Rookie nine around them.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and smiled. "Nice to see you _Naruto_"

With the way he said Naruto, Naruto was able to tell that Jiraiya knew that he knew about his life secrete.

"Ero-Sunnin" Naruto said. "What is going on?" Then he looked at his rookie teammates, "What are you guys doing here?

Shikamaru answered for everyone, "That is what we would like to know."

"SCILENCE!" Danzo shouted.

Everyone looked at him, "Now that I have your attention we the village elders have something to say. First of all everyone except Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura please leave. We will speak to you, but for now you are dismissed."

Everyone left except for Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Ino on her way out gave Naruto a reassuring smile but Naruto could see that she was worried. As soon as everyone left, Naruto could see that Tsunade and Jiraiya did not look happy at all.

"First of all" Koharu said, "Uzumaki you are to break your contact with the toads."

Naruto's eyes went wide. "What why?"

"Yes, why should the dope break the toad contact with the toads?" Sasuke asked. It was almost a year since Sasuke came. He finally gave up his ambition to kill his brother when he killed the snake sunning. However, that did not mean that he would not kill Itachi if given the chance. After Naruto brought him back to Konoha, Tsunade had ANBU's making sure he would not try and escape again. Only recently the ANBU's finally stopped monitoring every move Sasuke made, and of cores the council forgave his for going to Orochimaru for power. As always, Sasuke was getting special treatment for being the last Uchiha and getting ninjas to train him.

"Because" Homura said finishing what her teammate would have said, "Sasuke Uchiha is going to sign the contact. The councils have decided that Sasuke Uchiha will be becoming the apprentice of Jiraiya the Toad Sunnin."

Sasuke smirked. Naruto looked shocked, betrayed, hurt and angry, very angry. 'It was not fair. No, it was not. I bring back that stupid tame (is that how its spelled?) and Sakura breaks up with me. Now they want me to break the contract with the toads and soon they will tell me that I can no longer be Jiraiya's apprentice.'

"Also you cannot be Jiraiya's apprentice anymore." She finished.

"Lady Hokage they cannot be speaking the truth." Naruto asked.

Tsunade looked shocked. She could see how much it hurt Naruto, Naruto would never say Lady Hokage to her if he were not so hurt. It hurt her to see Naruto in so much pain. Jiraiya squeezed her hand tightly, 'I promise' Tsunade vowed to herself, 'I will make sure that I will make Naruto the Hokage even if it's the last thing I ever do. Before I do that, I will also make sure that I kick the elder's sorry asses out of the village.'

"I am sorry Naruto, but then the whole counsel decides something I have no authority over it."

Naruto nodded his head.

"Naruto" Jiraiya tried to say.

"Forget it. I understand." Naruto said surprising everyone. "But before I break the contract may I ask why Sasuke is going to sign it? I mean does he not already have the snake contract?"

"My contract is broken," Sasuke said. "The council had me resign the contract a while ago."

Naruto nodded his head then summon Gamakichi in his small form.

"Yo bro, what's up? You look very sad, is everything okay?" Gamakichi asked.

Naruto gave him a sad smile and said, "Gamakichi since you are my summon I Uzumaki Naruto hear by want to break the contact I have with toads."

"WHAT? You cannot be serious Naruto! Why have the toads done something to you? If they have then they have surely have apologised to you!" Gamakichi said almost in the verge of tears.

Jiraiya stood up and decided to help Naruto, after all Naruto was his former apprentice.

"It is not the toads Gamakichi," Jiraiya said. "Look around you, the village elders has came to this agreement that Naruto will resign the toad contract while the Uchiha sign it and become my apprentice. As much as I do not agree, I have no right over the whole council, nor dose Tsunade."

Gamakichi looked around to see that Jiraiya was telling the truth. He nodded his head but not before giving the Uchiha a glair. "Very well" he said.

"Naruto look at me!" Gamakichi said.

Naruto slowly looked at the toad that he become very close with over the year. "Naruto there is something I have not told you, but you are the son of Yondamie Hokage also known as Namikaze Minato."

"NO!" Danzo shouted. "You have no right."

The other two nodded their head. "You will stop right there!"

Tsunade smirked along with Jiraiya; finally, the truth was coming out in the open.

Sasuke and Sakura who was oddly quite till now looked shocked with this piece of information with their mouth wide open.

"Oh shut up" Gamakichi said. " You have no right over me."

Naruto after a long time smiled at Gamakichi's boldness.

"Anyways as I was saying, the Yondamie was the grandchild of the Shodamie Hokage. That makes you the great-great grandchild of Shodamie and Nidamie Hokage because Nidamie was the older brother of Shodamie and the son of Yondamie Hokage. To finish it off you are also the child of Kushina Uzumaki the legendary sword wielder of Whirlpool. She was the only survivor when Whirlpool vanished underwater. Which makes you the last living survivor because your mother died during childbirth, over all you just so happen to be the prince of Konoha, and the heir of the toad clan." Gamakichi took a deep breath then finished off.

"Because before Yondamie died, he has taken into the toads as the rightful summoner, when he died you became the heir. It does not matter if you posses the toad contract or not, the toads will aide you when you are in danger."

Everyone excepted for Tsunade and Jiraiya excepted Naruto to be shocked but it was quite the opposite. Naruto chuckled, "Gamakichi I already knew who my father was and also myself being the prince, but the news of me being the toad heir is quite shocking. However thank you for telling me about my mother."

"YOU KNEW!" shouted Koharu and Homura while Danzo looked as if he just saw the third Hokage dancing on top of his graveyard.

To say Sasuke and Sakura were shocked was understatement.

Danzo stood up and looked furiously at the two sunnins. "You told him? You know you were forbid to, and also the consciences that comes with it."

"There is no point in yelling at them," Naruto said in a cold voice. "I figured everything out before by myself, after all I am not as stupid as I look. Now I just had Gamakichi confirm everything."

"You-you are THE Yondamie Hokage's so-son!" Sakura stuttered.

Naruto rolled his eyes and ignored Sakura, "Gamakichi you still have not broken the contract"

Gamakichi gave a small sad smile to Naruto, "Hoping you will forget about it bro. Father will be displeased about this. I Gamakichi the son of Gamabunta hear by disband the contract with Uzumaki." As soon as the words left Gamakichi's mouth the faint glow appeared around Naruto and the toad tattoo that was on Naruto's forearm disappeared.

"But the toads will always be loyal to Uzumaki Naruto as long as he lives." With that said Gamakichi gave Naruto a final bow and popped out.

To say the elders were infuriated would have been an understatement. Everything they planed just took the wrong turn.

Sasuke was shocked. Very shocked. Finally when he thinks that he wins against Naruto, Naruto dose something very unpredictable.

"Very well" Danzo finally said. "Every thing that was said in this room will not be repeated or they will be executed."

Tsunade who finally had enough said, "That rule only applies to Sasuke and Sakura because it was agreed that if Naruto finds out his heritage by himself Jiraiya and myself are released from our bounds, and it will become Naruto's secret to tell."

Before the elders could say anything Naruto interrupted, "Do not worry, I have no intention of telling any of this any time soon. For now, everyone say quite. Thank you."

'Damn' went that thoughts of the elders.

"Fine" Koharu smirked. "Jiraiya you will be training Sasuke till he reaches your level."

Sasuke smirked at that.

"Tsunade you like before will start training Sakura till she reaches your fighting level. As for Naruto, you are no longer the Jiraiya's apprentice. This meeting is over."

Right before Naruto was about to leave the room, Tsunade said, "Naruto meet me in my office, I have something to discuss about the mission."

Naruto nodded his head and headed out the door his heart feeling like it weighted like a million pounds.

* * *

**A/N:** So was it any good? Should I deleat it? Tell me if I should continue. Thanks and review!!! Luv ya all!!!


	8. Surprise!

**A/N:** Anyways I got mixed signels. Some tell me to keep the story, some tell it to delete it. So right now I have no clue what to do. Please tell me......I'm confused if I should continue it....I mean there is no point if people don't like it. Anyways here is the next chapter. After reading the chapter please tell me if it should be continued. Thank you very much. Oh and thank you to all those who reviewed! Luv ya all!

* * *

Surprise!

**Preview**

"Tsunade you like before will start training Sakura till she reaches your fighting level. As for Naruto, you are no longer the Jiraiya's apprentice. This meeting is over."

Right before Naruto was about to leave the room, Tsunade said, "Naruto meet me in my office, I have something to discuss about the mission."

Naruto nodded his head and headed out the door his heart feeling like it weighted like a million pounds.

As Naruto walked into Tsunade's office, he felt like he was going to faint.

"About time you reached here!" Tsunade said.

Naruto looked at Tsunade to see her smiling widely, behind her was Jiraiya smirking like he got Tsunade to go on a date with him.

Seeing the look on their faces got Naruto to become very alert. "Okay what is going on?" Naruto asked, but his voice betrayed him. He could feel that he was going to break down any moment now.

Tsunade got up from her chair and hugged Naruto. "Now Naruto you really did not think I would let the elders do what they did without a backup plan did you?"

Naruto looked frowned as she let go on him, "what do you mean?"

Surprisingly it was Jiraiya who spoke up, "well you see Naruto this was all a set up!"

'What the hell?!' Naruto thought. "What do you mean a set up? What the hell is going on?"

"Naruto it would be better to take a seat. I will explain everything!" Jiraiya said.

Once everyone in the room was comftrouble Jiraiya spoke up again. "Look Naruto a few days ago I found out what the elders were planning so I set up everything with the toads. When Gamakichi appeared he knew you had to resign the contract. The toads and I planed that before you resigned that contract you would know about your birth rights, that way the council knows you know and will not be able to pull any stunts like that. Furthermore it was the only way to get you to train your birthright and save an innocent man's life."

Naruto blinked, then blinked again. "Okay" he said. "I get the first part, but what do you mean birthright and save an innocent men's life."

This time Tsunade smirked. "Listen here Naruto let me explain it to you, no better yet let me show you?"

"Huh?"

"WEASEL! Get here now!" Tsunade yelled.

Suddenly an ANBU appeared in front of them.

The ANBU bowed to Tsunade and Jiraiya then looked at Naruto, "It has been a while Naruto."

'That voice' thought Naruto, 'it sounds so familiar. So does the mask. Where did I see him before?'

"Who are you? And why do you seem familiar?" Naruto asked suspiously.

"I'm hurt Naruto. After all these years I thought you would have known be better" the ANBU said as he took of his mask.

When Naruto got a good look at his face Naruto blinked then yelled "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE? HOW COME A S-RANK CRIMINAL IN THE ROOM? AND WHY IS HE THE TEME'S BROTHER?"

The whole room went quite went deadly quite for a whole minute then Tsunade, Jiraiya and the 'teme's brother' fell on the floor laughing.

"Told you he would react like that" Jiraiya said over his laughter. "Now when can I get the money you two?"

*Twitch, twitch, twitch* Crack!

Everyone looked at Naruto to see him punching the wall next to him. Naruto looked annoyed, very annoyed. "Do you mind? Can I know what Itachi Uchiha is doing here? You do realize that he is a S-Rank criminal and has been trying to get me killed since I was twelve!"

Everyone looked at Naruto, "Wow Naruto you actually punched the wall?" Tsunade said. "How? The last time I remember you had a very bad chakra control."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I will tell you that later, but for now I need you to tell me what the fuck is going on here!"

Both Jiraiya and Itachi Uchiha took their seats.

"Look Naruto what I am about to say is a S-Rank secret! I know it will not make sense but do you really think Lady Hokage will let you be in this room if I were to kill you?"

"Fine"

"You see Naruto it all started eight to nine years ago……..

**Flashback**

"Weasel take off your mask" Sarutobi Hokage commanded.

'That the hell? Am I getting demoted, I don't remember doing anything wrong' went the thoughts of Itachi Uchiha.

The hokage as if he heard the young ANBU leaders thoughts said "It is a about a SS-Rank mission I am about to give you!"

Weasel nodded his head and took off his mask to show the face of the Uchiha prodigy.

"Sir"

"Listen Itachi my boy, you and I both know that the Uchiha police force has been getting out of control. I fear if this goes on then the Uchiha's will try to take over the village. No children will be able to have a normal childhood etc. You know what I mean."

"I do sir" Itachi replayed. "You want me to massacre the whole clan right?"

The Hokage chucked sadly. "You are always the sharp one my son. Yes I do, but there are not only my orders but the council elders as well. You know very well what I mean."

Itachi nodded, his face showing no emotions. "Sir I have something to tell you and one request," he said.

The hokage looked at him.

"The akatsuki asked me to join them."

Itachi waited for a reaction from the Hokage. The Hokage frowned for a moment then said "You may join the akatsuki's. It may the only way to make sure that you actually betrayed the village at the same time you will be able to give me what is going with the akatsuki. After all they are after Naruto."

Itachi nodded his head, he accepted this much. He then continued, "Also Lord Hokage I want you to protect Sasuke, he is very weak, tell the council members that if Sasuke is killed I will come to the village and revel their secrets."

The hokage gave him a sad smile, "Itachi asking you to kill all your family is bad enough, I will protect Sasuke. You have my word for it."

"Thank You sir"

"Stay safe Itachi Uchiha. You truly have the Will of Fire in you!"

**End of Flashback**

………And after that you all know what happened." Itachi finished.

Naruto looked shocked while Tsunade and Jiraiya looked somber.

'Wow, who would have thought that…wow. This really is to much to take in for one day. First the imbecile council, now this…I do really feel bad for Itachi.' Went Naruto's thoughts.

The adults in the room watched as emotions run across Naruto's face and finally settle on sadness.

"You know" Naruto finally said as he let out his breath, "It really is too much to take in for one day. So can I have some ramen after this meeting is finished? I'm starving; thinking makes you hungry you know!"

The others smiled at Naruto, leave it to Naruto to think about his stomach at a time like this!

"Yes Naruto you can have ramen" Tsunade said. "But now I am going to have to talk to you about your training trip."

"Why? Don't tell me you changed my plans. Come on baa-chan" Naruto half said and half yelled.

"Actually Naruto" Itachi spoke up, "I will be taking you as my apprentice. Now that Sasuke is Lord Jiraiya's. When we heard what the council was doing I offered to take you in as my student and train you till you reach my level. And hopefully by then Lady Tsunade can take you on as her apprentice and train you the ways of a Hokage!"

Naruto looked shocked. Finally he said "Can I think about it? I mean now that I know everything I have to let it sink inside of me. Please? I will let you know by tomorrow."

The others looked surprised except for Itachi, he has excepted something like this.

"Yes Naruto. Go eat and get some rest. I need your answer by tomorrow after noon."

"Yes, bye" and with that Naruto walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Was it any good? Come on tell me if I should keep it or delete the story? any questions ask away if you are confused. but if I do continue the story then everything in the end will come out. Thank you I hope you enjoyed reading. Luv MirzeSnape. Sorry for the late updat...school really suck!


	9. The Elders are Imbeciles

**A/N: **Well here is the next chapter. I'm still getting mixed signals, well now more positive then negative. SO I think I will continue the story, but still I am not 70/50%. Anyways please tell me if its any good. I hope you liked the chapter! Thank You to those who reviewed. And If anyone has any ideas feel free to tell me . Luv ya all!

* * *

The Elders are Imbeciles

**Preview**

"Actually Naruto" Itachi spoke up, "I will be taking you as my apprentice. Now that Sasuke is Lord Jiraiya's. When we heard what the council was doing I offered to take you in as my student and train you till you reach my level. And hopefully by then Lady Tsunade can take you on as her apprentice and train you the ways of a Hokage!"

Naruto looked shocked. Finally he said "Can I think about it? I mean now that I know everything I have to let it sink inside of me. Please? I will let you know by tomorrow."

The others looked surprised except for Itachi, he has excepted something like this.

"Yes Naruto. Go eat and get some rest. I need your answer by tomorrow after noon."

"Yes, bye" and with that Naruto walked out of the room.

**End of Preview**

Naruto walked out of the with his head spinning around and a headache forming. After a few minutes of walking around Naruto sat down, not surprisingly on his father's head.

"Fuck" Naruto said to himself as he punched the forth's head. "How on earth did things get this complicated? Damn the elders, the first thing I am going to do is kick the elders position from the council when I become hokage"

"Really?" A voice from behind asked.

Naruto jumped up preparing or counter attack when he saw that it was Ino and Shikamaru.

"Really?" Ino asked again. "That maybe the most brilliant idea you might have had all your life."

Naruto glared at Ino. "Who asked you?"

"You really are troublesome Naruto, we wanted to know if you were going to accept Weasel's proposal," Shikamaru asked.

BAM went Ino's fist as she hit Shikamaru on the head.

"What's with you troublesome women?" Shikamaru half said and half yelled.

"You call yourself a genius and but you truly are an idiot! Were suppose to ask him that casually you moron! Even Choji is better that that" Ino yelled at Shikamaru.

Naruto could not help but smile at his friends behaviors. 'But how that hell do they know?' Naruto asked himself. 'Wait, Shikamaru is with her. Never mind, there is my answer!'

"Hey Ino its okay, I don't mind." Naruto said.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and laid down beside the spot Naruto was standing.

Ino walked and sat down the other side of Naruto, finally Naruto sat down in between his friends.

'Dramitic is it not?' Naruto asked himself. 'Of all people who are comforting me, it just so happens to be Ino and Shikamaru. I always thought it would be Sasuke and Sakura, if this is growing up then it sucks. I wonder what happened to my old team. Out of the whole of team seven, it seems like only Kakashi-sensei and oddly Sai cares if our team stays a team!'

Naruto gave out a small chuckle and looked up to the sky.

Ino beside him have him a sad smile and rubbed his back.

'Ino and Naruto huh? Well I guess that makes more sense since their both blonds, different shades mind you, loud mouth, although their eyes are different. Naruto's is blue, while Ino's a mixed blend of purple and hazel green. Maybe this way Ino can be less troublesome.' Went Shikamaru's thoughts as he smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Ino asked while Naruto looked at him oddly.

"Nothing, nothing…it would be to troublesome to tell you." Shikamaru said as he yawned.

Naruto gave him a mischievous smile then said, "I know you are in LOVE!"

"What? Who? When? Where? How? And Why?" Ino yelled with her eyes sprinkling with stars in them.

'Oh FUCK. Damn you Naruto' Shikamaru cursed. "Love would be way too troublesome for me." Shikamaru said calmly.

"Aww Shika-chan, don't be like that please! Tell us, we won't tell." Naruto said in a girly voice.

Ino burst into laughter. "Shika-chan? I like that, nice one Naruto."

"Why thank you Ino." Naruto said with a grin, What do you think Shikamaru?"

"I hate you" came Shikamaru's replay.

"Aww Shikamaru don't be like that, I was gonna make you my adviser when I become hokage" Naruto wined.

"Oh really?" Shikamaru said. "Why would I accept such thing?"

"Because" Naruto said with a grin, "Then all you would have to do is plan, organize, and keep me from eating too much ramen." Naruto said.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows.

"Also," Naruto continue. "As my advisers you would never have to go on any missions unless it's a must. Less troublesome don't you think?"

"I see" Shikamaru said, "If I don't go on any missions then who dose my missions?"

Naruto's grin got wider. "Me!"

"Wait," Ino stated, "You can't because you will have too much paper work."

"Oh" Naruto said as if that was the most obvious answer "That's why I have Shika-chan and my shadow clones."

Ino and Shikamaru's eyes went wide. "Damn why did I not think of that?" Shikamaru muttered.

"Wow Naruto." Ino said. "You know Tsunade really needs a way to beat paper work. Why not tell her."

"Because"

"Because?"

"I'm gonna tell her on her birthday. I need a present, and I know then I would have given her the best thing!" Naruto said.

"Awww, how cute." Ino smiled.

"So Naruto, are you going to except?" Shikamaru asked again.

Naruto let out a deep breath. "I want to." Naruto said.

"Then what is stopping you?" Ino asked, asking that question in Shikamaru's head.

"Because of teme. I mean now that I know that truth, I have to stop Sasuke from killing a innocent man. In addition, I feel like I am taking away Sasuke from his brother, right now it should be Sasuke in my position accepting to go a training trip with his brother." Naruto answered.

"Naruto listen to me! Is Sasuke stopping to think that he is talking your happiness from you? No! Sasuke never thinks about you, it is always about him. The elders took away your right from being Jiraiya's apprentice; did Sasuke decline the offer because of you?" Ino asked.

Naruto sadly shook his head.

"Naruto listen, this would be too much of a trouble to repeat again." Shikamaru said. "Take on the offer. Weasel is powerful; he can revile any Sunnin and live to see the next day. Surpass Weasel Naruto. You and I both know that after you come back it is going to be the selection of the next Hokage. There will be a fight between you and Sasuke. You have to beat him and the imbeciles we call elders."

"I know that Shikamaru, but…"

Ino punched Naruto on the head. "Look here Naruto, listen to me. YOU have to become HOKAGE! We cannot have a Hokage that is ruled by the elders. Sasuke will do exactly that. Sasuke cannot lead, he is not a leader. Hokage is your birth right, hokage is your dream. It is the dream if Lady Tsunade and the other hokages that came before you to see you become hokage. They believe in you, heck I believe in, so dose Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Neji. Did you not promise Neji that you will remove the cage bird seal from the Hyuga chan? There still is Tenten, Shino, Kakashi-sensei and any others. ASUMA-SENSEI gave up his life so that we can make our dreams come true without realizing that his girlfriend was pregnant!"

Naruto bowed his head down.

Shikamaru inwardly smiled. 'Yup they make a good couple'

"Ino is right Naruto, are you let us down?" Shikamaru.

Naruto stayed silent for a minute, "I will accept, and when I become the Hokage the imbecile elders will have to go."

"So Naruto who are you going to replace the elders with?" Ino asked grining.

"Ohh Tsunade and Jiraiya."

Ino laughed. "Come one and lets go get some ramen Naruto!"

"Yah RAMEN!"

Naruto and Ino started to walk when Naruto looked back and yelled, "SHIKA-CHAN coming?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "yes, and don't call me that."

The three walked off without noticing that Itachi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya watching then from a distance smiling.

* * *

**A/N: **So like it? Hate it? Well I hope you liked it. Anyways I was thinking of who to pair of with Itachi, or should I let Sasuke kill him instead. Anyways review, thank you to all those who do. MirzeSnape!


	10. Wish me Luck

**I am so very sorry, I tried to finish this chapter sooner. But I can't write unless I am in the mood of what my chapter needs! Sorry for the delay. Anyways I think I am going to keep posting up more chapters, thanks to all the encouragement. I hope you like it, and on with the chapter! Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Wish ME Luck....**

**Preview**

Ino laughed. "Come one and let's go get some ramen Naruto!"

"Yah RAMEN!"

Naruto and Ino started to walk when Naruto looked back and yelled, "SHIKA-CHAN coming?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "yes, and don't call me that."

The three walked off without noticing that Itachi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya watching then from a distance smiling.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled into the darkness of his bedroom. "Why is my life so messed up, I was supposed to be training with Kyubi in the art of sword fighting! FUCK"

With a growing feeling of a head ace forming behind his eyes Naruto closed his eyes into a very uneasy sleep...that is until he woke up in a very familiar place.

Naruto growled, "What is it Kyubi? Right now I have no time to fool around with you"

A deep chuckle came from the red fox, **"Foolish humans, however, there is nothing I can do about it, but listen to me brat, just because you will be training with the Uchiha-"**

"Woow, woow, hold on there you fur ball, who said anything about me finalizing my training with Itachi, you know you promised to train me!" said Naruto.

The Kyubi gave a soft chuckle, **"Listen to me in this one brat, the Uchiha can take make you go a long way, I can feel his powers even from inside of you. Anyways did you not tell the blond chick that you will accept, you are not going back on your words now are you?"**

Naruto growled, "Hitting a soft spot now are you, but I can say the same for you, you bug giant fur ball!"

"**What do you mean?"**

"Idiot fox, you promised to train me in the arts of sword fighting, how can you teach me if I take up Itachi's offer?"

The Kyubi gave Naruto a scary smile, which would, sent even the strongest Kage running for their life,...well except Naruto that is. **"Why yes I did, but you forgot that that Uchiha's have a strong talent with swords, ask the Uchiha brat to train you in the arts of sword fighting and with me helping you along the way you will wield the one of the strongest swords with the strongest style. Also than I shall have the strongest vassal."**

Naruto shook his head, 'why am I not surprised?' he asked himself.

"**Tell me brat, will you accept the offer that has been given to you?" **the Kyubi asked.

Naruto stood still for a minute than replayed "yes, I guess I do accept, maybe I did from the beginning but not sure of myself."

"**You feel betrayed" **the Kyubi spoke suddenly.

Naruto looked up in surprised.

"**I am inside of you, I feel, see and hear what you do. One of the reasons why I hate it here is because of all the emotions that are blotted **inside** of you." **

Naruto smiles a very weak smile, "Well a lot has happened the past month, Sakura leaves me, I find out I am related to Tsunade, get called back from training to find out that Jiraiya is no longer my master, he has taken Sasuke from the Elders order, than the whole thing with Uchiha Itachi. What do you except?"

The Kyubi gave a small growl, **"Well I wish you break a leg tomorrow brat. Sleep"**

"I will fur ball, thank you"

**Next Morning in the Hokage Office**

Naruto stood in front of the Hokage's desk with Itachi in his ANBU uniform and mask on, Jiraiya beside him looking like he lost one of his most important 'Ichi Ichi Novel' notes, Shizune with TonTon looking on the floor clearly upset, and Tsunade sitting in her chair.

Everyone looked at Naruto expectedly for his answer.

Naruto looked at Tsunade in the eyes, "I spoke to Kyubi"

"Wahh" Tsunade looked shocked at the news as well as everyone else even thought she knew that the Kyubi and Naruto came to an agreement. "And...?"

"According to him, he wants me to train with the Uchiha brat. In addition, he wants Itachi to teach me the art of sword fighting as well as his training. Over all the Kyubi wants be to become as strong as possible."

Itachi nodded his head, "Understandable. After all, he is the strongest demon, only fair that his vassal is just as strong. I Agree."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto for a long time than finally said, "Naruto that is what the Kyubi wants, what do you want? We do not want to force you into anything that you do not want to do."

Naruto gave Jiraiya a smile than replayed, "I accepted it a bit from yesterday I guess. If Itachi is going to help me become stronger than so be it! I will become HOKAGE!"

Everyone in the room hid their smile, "Than you will be leaving on your S-Rank mission today, and you will come back only when Weasel feels like you are ready and have finished your mission to your fullest! IS that understood NARUTO?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes Lady Hokage."

Tsunade walked over to Naruto and gave him a hug, than surprising everyone, she handed him a package. "Wear this when you come back Naruto. Make our family proud."

Naruto nodded his head.

"Oh and Naruto" Jiraiya said.

Naruto looked over at him, "The toads say to wish you luck, they look forward to see you again. After all they did promise your father that they will anyways watch over you."

"Thanks Jiraiya, I better go and pack. By Shizune, Tsunade, Itachi I will meet you in the front gates in an hour!"

Jiraiya noting that there was no sensei after his name gave Naruto a small sad smile, he understood very well that Naruto felt betrayed, hell he himself is feeling like he just gave away his grandson to someone else.

"Bye Naruto, right back soon, and don't forget to have lots of sex!" Jiraiya said as he dodged the punches that came from Shizune and Tsunade.

Naruto laughed as he faintly heard Shizune yell behind him telling him not to listen to his old master. Thinking of Jiraiya made Naruto's heart clench tightly, over the years he came to think of Jiraiya of a close father/grandfather/mentor figure along with Iruka and Kakashi. It really heart to think that Jiraiya abandon him, well he did it on orders but it still really heart!

Without realizing it, Naruto came upon his apartment. "Huh? When did I get here?" Naruto asked aloud.

"Probably now" a voice came behind Naruto, think quickly Naruto pinned that person to the wall only to see shocked blur familiar eyes staring back at him.

"Well, well, well if this isn't a very interesting sight" came Kiba's voice as he came out of Naruto's apartment.

Naruto looked at the person that he pinned down to see Ino. "Ino? SHIT" Naruto yelled as he let her go. 'Damn I have to be more careful next time of my surroundings' Naruto though.

'I can't believe Naruto's body felt so warm against mine' Ino thought, "Oh it's okay Naruto, I shouldn't have startled you."

Naruto nodded his head than looked from Kiba, Akamaru behind him, than to Ino, "What are you guys doing here?" he finally asked.

Ino smirked at Naruto, "You see Naruto" Ino started saying, "Since you will be going a very long term S-Rank mission, meaning you wouldn't probably be back for a few years, I got Shikamaru, Hinata, Sai, and Kiba to come here and pack your stuff for you so you have time to spend with us until you leave" finishing off with a wink at Naruto.

Naruto's cheeks looked faintly of a bit red, but it soon vanished when Shikamaru yelled finished.

"Wait" Naruto, said, "How do you know what I need and don't need for my mission?"

Ino snapped her fingers as she went into his apartment mouthing "Shikamaru"

Once it was only Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru, Kiba asked, "SO it's you and Ino now? Going after the Uchiha fans now are we fox boy?"

Naruto blushed harder and yelled at Kiba saying, "No dog breath, it's not like that!" with that, he walked into his apartment.

"You dickless"

Naruto looked towards his room to see Sai coming out, "How is your dick doing?"

'I will not yell, I will not yell' Naruto kept chanting in his head while trying keeping his face calm. "Sai I have a dick and thank you very much my dick is doing very well, it peed for me this morning."

Sai blinked at Naruto surprised at his calm response, while Ino and Kiba watched to see when Naruto would blow up.

"Are you sure that was your dick and not your vagina?" Sai asked.

Naruto growled as he lunged at Sai, "Stop making comments about my penis you perverted thing called a man!"

"You know," Shikamaru said as he finally came out of Naruto's bedroom, "If you keep up your jokes about Naruto's dick one would think that you like Naruto, also I think Hinata is about to faint from blood loss."

"He's right you know" Ino pointed at Hinata who was sitting on Naruto's over used sofa looking red as the apples that were sitting innocently on the coffee table.

"HINATA" Naruto shouted. "It's so good to see you again"

"You to-to Nar-Naruto" Hinata stuttered going more red that possible.

"Now shall we get going?" Ino asked as Akamaru barked in agree meant.

"GO where? I have to be at the front gated in an hour. I can't go, I have packing up to do." Naruto replayed.

Ino growled, "Naruto you really are stupid, I just told you that we already packed all your stuff for you, you are coming or I will make you come. GOT THAT?"

Naruto quickly nodded his head, as he followed everyone out of the apartment and locking the door behind them. "So where exactly are we going?"

"To Sasuke's house" Kiba replayed.

Naruto froze, "Why the teme's? Why not go to a training ground, or even in a restaurant?"

"WE had no choice." Shikamaru stated, "We wanted to hold it at your favourite ramen shop but Uchiha offered and everyone but Ino and I agreed. Before you say something rash Naruto, it was Ino and Hinata's idea to hold you a good luck party."

Naruto closed his mouth, after all his friends had good intention. "Thanks Ino, Hinata" looking at each of them. Ino's cheeks went a bit pink, while Hinata's face was very red.

"You are welcomed"

"Yah Dick less, you're welcome"

"SHUT UP SAI!"

**Uchiha Mansion**

By the time Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino and Hinata arrived, Neji, Choji, Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Kakashi-sensei, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi was already there.

"You two planed all this within what two hours?" Naruto asked looking very surprised.

"Yo Naruto, looks like your invited too! Heard you are gonna go to an extra long mission, know when you are gonna come back?' Kakashi asked.

"Sensei, good to see you again. Yah I have a mission, how did you find out?"

Kakashi gave Naruto the up-side-down smile with his right eye, "The fifth was bragging about how a genin was going on an S-Rank mission for quite a time. You're the only genin I know that is capable and almost surpassing Lord Jiraiya."

A small smile appeared on Naruto's face thinking of Jiraiya his ex-mentor; he really looked up to his.

"Hey you do know that we have to party before Naruto leaves" Ino interrupted.

Kakashi gave the teenagers an upside down smile with his eyes, "I'll leave you hormonal teenagers up to it, I have a mission to go with a certain dolphin."

"Tell the dolphin that I said 'hi' will you?" Naruto yelled after his sensei.

Everyone looked at Naruto, "You understood what he was talking about dope?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You didn't? Too bad, I am not becoming an interpreter for you. Can we just get it over with it? I really have to go."

Sakura crunched up her nose, "Why did you come then?"

"'cause if I didn't than I would have hurt Ino and Hinata's feelings. They worked really hard or so I have been told."

Before Sakura could comment, Sai decided to interrupt from inside the mansion, "Yo dick-less come here and get some ramen before you leave, it has some naruto topping on it"

Konohamaru laughed at Sai's comment, "Ya Big-Bro, get some naruto Ramen topping ramen."

Naruto ignored the comments about his name and ramen toppings, saying hi to everyone as he entered the mansion.

**Front Gates (1 hour later and 5 minutes later)**

"Where is the brat?" Tsunade yelled. HE was supposed to be here five minutes ago.

"Tsunade calm down, Naruto will be here any minute now I am sure of it" Jiraiya tried to calm his teammate down.

"Maybe he decided not go anymore" the weasel masked ANBU stated.

"Or maybe he was held down by his friends who decided to give him a last minute surprise part." Naruto said landing beside Itachi.

Tsunade released her breath, "take care sweetheart," she said as she hugged him.

Naruto masked his emotions carefully, "I will, Bye for now Konoha. Watch me. Let's go"

Itachi nodded his head, and took off with Naruto behind him while Tsunade and Jiraiya watching him.

"Why does it feel like I stabbed my heart with a needle?" Jiraiya questioned Tsunade.

Tsunade in return just held his hand tightly.

* * *

**What do you think? Anyway I have a question to ask you readers. Should I just continue the story or make a sequel to it? Now I am debating on what I should do than I will start writing the next chapter or story. Thank you for reading and I am looking forward to all your reviews! Love all of you :) :) :)**

**MirzeSnape ~^_^~  
**


	11. I Love You

**Hello People, yes again I am posting in the middle of the night, man i have to stop mid-night posting. Anyways thanks for your reviews, and because of it I am not making a sequel. I hope you enjoy it, love you all! :)**

* * *

"I Love You"

**Preview**

"I will, Bye for now Konoha. Watch me. Let's go"

Itachi nodded his head, and took off with Naruto behind him while Tsunade and Jiraiya watching him.

"Why does it feel like I stabbed my heart with a needle?" Jiraiya questioned Tsunade.

Tsunade in return just held his hand tightly.

Naruto had been following Itachi for about three to four hours non-stop since they took off. Naruto not questioning where he was going, and Itachi not saying a word about it, well that was until he stopped down into a clearing.

"We will walk from here Naruto"

Naruto looked around him; the place they stopped at was a mile from a small village.

"We will stay here for a few days than we will go elsewhere to begin your training fully." Itachi finished.

Naruto looked at Itachi in confusion, "Itachi mind telling me where we are, and if we are starting my training in a few days then why did become here early?"

Itachi gave Naruto a smile, although it could not be seen through his ANBU mask. Surprising Naruto, Itachi took off his mask and pocketed it. "You will understand in a few minutes, follow me Naruto."

Naruto rolled his eyes, 'All Uchiha's happen to be the same' he thought. 'Extremely short answer, or no answer at all but saying 'hun.' Stupid brothers, same but also different, is that even possible?'

After walking to the very corner of the forest, Naruto heard children's voices and laughter. 'What are children doing here?' Naruto looked at Itachi's face but only say an emotionless expression. Walking into the clearance, Naruto was surprised to see a small house, well made, the front yard was decorated with verity of flowers. However, what surprised him the most was that there were three children running around. A girl who looked about four and two twin boys about two years old, conversely, they looked oddly familiar.

The moment the children's face saw Itachi and Naruto's faces they ran towards them yelling "DADDY YOUR HOME AGAIN" and flinging into Itachi who was on his knees with this arms stretched out.

It took Naruto to get over the shock from looking at Itachi. 'Itachi Uchiha has kids, he is a father.' Naruto tried to calm himself down as it hit him. 'Okay you are Naruto Uzumaki' Naruto told himself, 'I am sure Itachi has a reasonable explanation for all this. Now the first this to do is...'

"Itachi what is the meaning of this" Naruto asked calmly trying not to blow himself up.

Itachi finally realizing that Naruto was there stood up. Itachi smiled at Naruto, "Naruto" Itachi started, "Meet my daughter Akiko Uchiha, and my two twin sons Nabil and Leith Uchiha."

Itachi looked at his kids, "Sweethearts this young man is Naruto Uzumaki. Call him Uncle Naruto."

Akiko looked at Naruto, Naruto could see the Uchiha in her as her brothers, but they all looked so carefree and he has to say that smiles on China's looks a lot better than frown. Akiko had a heart shaped face, and her eyes were just like Itachi's, but bigger and it had _a lot _more emotions in it. "Hi" She said softly.

Naruto could not help but give her a true smile, "Hello Akiko, how her you?" he asked.

"I am fine, thank you for asking. You are a ninja like my daddy, but he is the best ninja in the whole wide world." Akiko stated.

Naruto could not help but laugh, 'yap, and 'he thought, 'defiantly an Uchiha.' "Really" Naruto said acting very surprised, "Then you must be very proud of him."

"I am," she stated with her noise in the air.

Itachi gently chuckled as he urged his twin boys forward, "Say hello" he said gently.

Nabil and Leith both brought out their hands to shake Naruto's. Naruto looked surprised at this and looked at Itachi. Itachi smirked and mouthed 'Uchiha genes' which explained everything. Seeing that he could not shake both boys' hands at the same time, Naruto muttered "Shadow Clones" and instantly another Naruto was beside him. The kids stared in surprise; both Naruto's bent down on their knees and shook both boys' hands.

"Two Uncle Nauto, I do that too Daddy" Leith said as he shook out from seeing two Naruto's.

"Me too Daddy" Akiko second it.

Naruto looked at Nabil and asked gently, "How about you young man?"

Nabil shook his head, "No I don't want to Ninja, me make you feel happy."

Naruto looked shocked at his replay, giving Itachi a questioning glance; Itachi's looks told his that he would explain later. Naruto looked back at Nabil and said, "Seeing what cute kids all three are has already made me happy. Now tell me how great of a ninja is your daddy?"

As soon as the words left, his mouth Naruto regretted it as all three kids started talking breaking out of their shy cocoons.

"Looks like they got you two," A women's voice came from in front of them. Everyone froze as they looked forward when Leith ran to her yelling "MOMMY, DADDY IS BACK!" In his original voice he added, "He brought Uncle Nauto with his, Uncle is great ninja, but daddy is better!"

The women laughed, her laughter sounded so nice and warm. The women had golden hair, which was in a braded to her mid back. She was not fat nor skinny, her height only looked about five feet two, but you could notice that she was about three or four months pregnant, her face was a heart shape a lot like Akiko, and hazel eyes. Naruto guessed from her ring in her left hand and Leith calling her 'mommy' that this was Itachi's wife.

"Itachi" The women said, "Welcome back home my beloved. Naruto Uzumaki it is am honour to have you here!"

Itachi smiled at her, Naruto could see the love that he held for her. "As you love, Naruto meet my wife of five years Hinako Ilean Uchiha."

* * *

**Here are the meaning of Itachi's family names:**

**Akiko: Autumn child, bright child, and sparkling child**

**Hinako: Flower child**

**Nabil: Noble**

**Leith: Flowing water**

**Ilean: Beauty and Radiance **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the short chapter. Review please. thanks  
**

1) "autumn child" or 2) "bright child" or 3) "sparkling child."1) "autumn child" or 2) "bright child" or 3) "sparkling child."


	12. Itachis Confessions

**A/N: Yes its been a long time. I had school, and I took a summer course, and I finished today. So here is my chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy! And thanks to all you who waited for this chapter. **

* * *

**Itachi's Confessions**

**Preview**

"Itachi" The women said, "Welcome back home my beloved. Naruto Uzumaki it is an honour to have you here!"

Itachi smiled at her, Naruto could see the love that he held for her. "As you love, Naruto meet my wife of five years Hinako Ilean Uchiha."

To say that Naruto was astonished would have been an understatement. Never in his sixteen years of life had Naruto expected Uchiha Itachi the murderer of the whole Uchiha clan, a member of the Akatsuki, S-Class missing ninja to be married secretly and to have a very loving family.

Naruto looked at the roof of the room which he was staying in, beside him was Akiko sound asleep, she instated on sleeping beside him tonight for some reason. Reflecting upon the day, Naruto sighted tiredly, it really was a very troublesome day.

**Flashback**

Naruto, Itachi and Hinako sat around the table as the kids played and ate the presents that Itachi brought (Stuffed animals, and boxes of Dango).

"Okay," Naruto said as he rubbed his forehead, "You met two years after you left Konoha, which means you were seventeen then, got married when you were eighteen while Hinako was SIXTEEN! Are you bloody mad you oaf, Hinako had Akiko when she was only seventeen while you were nineteen. WAY TO YOUNG TO BE PARENTS!"

Itachi had an amused look as he smiled at Naruto, "Yes, I believe that is right."

Naruto looked at him as he was out of his mind, and then looked at Hinako.

"Don't look at me because I never planned on having Akiko so fast, but I became pregnant and there was noting to it. Blame Itachi." Hinako said smiling.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "not like you were complaining," he softly muttered, but Naruto still heard him and gave him an amused smile.

"Anyways, Itachi mind explaining why Nabil doesn't want to be a ninja? It's very surprising, I thought all Uchiha's number one goal was to become a ninja and prove a point." Naruto said.

Hinako replayed instead. "Nabil has a weak body; a small amount of injury can cause him a great deal of pain. Because of this, he hates when anyone fights, it him it reminds himself of how much pain he happens to be in if he falls on the ground to hard."

Hinako took a deep breath and continued, "To him, no one should every be in any kind of pain. From the way he is going, I am guessing that he will wish to become a medical healer as he gets older. It's a complicated thing a child mind is..."

"But," Itachi interrupted, "If he doesn't want anything to do with ninja's at all, I will always support him. Actually, it would lift a worry of my shoulders."

Hinako gave Itachi a gentle smile, "But of course."

Naruto nodded his head; he could see where the child was coming from. A child's mind really is a mystery.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, dad, daddy, daddy," yelled Nabil as she ran inside the house with his siblings hot on his heels.

"Kids, no running inside the house!" Hinako said sternly.

"Butterfly, we just saw a butterfly breaking out of its cocoon. It looked so pretty." Akiko said, "Daddy you should have seen it, it had a golden skin with silvery outlines."

"Wait," said Naruto, "Was the butterfly small, and did it also have an orange coloured body? And was the wings covered with tiny sparkly stuff?"

Everyone looked at Naruto.

Leith nodded, "Yes, how do you know?"

Naruto gave Itachi and Hinako a bright smile, "Well, looks like your kids are very lucky, that butterfly is very rare, and only those who are blessed can see that butterfly, legend has it that if anyone eats a peace of that wing, it will be granted a life of a hundred years plus the life which you have been born with."

Itachi's eyes went wide recognizing the butterfly which his children have seen. He heard storied of such butterflies, but never would have thought that is own kids would see one.

"No Naruto," Itachi said, "Luck follows you around. It may not seem like it to you, but you have an enormous amount of luck which I must say is a good thing with you ... disabilities."

"And why is that?" Asked Nabil trying to pronounce words. "Why do Uncle Nauto hve en-en-anomus 'mount of luck wit disblities?"

Itachi just smiled and said nothing while he watched Akiko lecture her brothers not to come between grown ups conversion, and how it insults the pride of Uchiha children and Naruto muttering away about stupid Uchiha rules to his wife who agreed.

Everyone was enjoying dinner; the kids safely tucked into bed, hence Akiko who was sleeping in Naruto's room when Naruto asked a question which he was dying to ask.

"Itachi." Naruto said breaking the comfortable silence they had, "How did you keep your wife and kids a secrete from the Akatsuki? Did they not ask what you were doing when you went away for a while? And now that you are training me, you will be away a lot, how are you going to explain your absence?"

Hinako slowly got up, "I'm finished, and I'll leave you boys to finish up. From the looks of it, this discussion may be the best if it is between you two alone."

Itachi nodded while Naruto gave her a grin, "Don't worry Hinako, I'll keep your dear Itachi until you can tuck him safely into your bosom."

Hinako shook her head as she left the room while Itachi was fighting the urge to punch Naruto.

"So," Naruto said, "How are we exactly doing this?"

"Well ... The Akatsuki knows how important I am to them ..." Itachi said.

'He sure is full of himself' Naruto thought.

"... so I am able to go off alone as long as I finish my missions and attend all important meetings and summons. As for you, I demanded to the Leader of Akatsuki to give to at least two years to myself, and then I shall be going back ... that is if the Akatsuki are alive."

Naruto blinked many times before he under stood what Itachi said. "So you DEMANDED the Akatsuki leader to give you two years off? And this Leader listened to you ... what the heck. Also, will it actually take two years for me to train and learn everything? Won't using Shadow Clones be a lot faster than two years?"

Itachi nodded his head, "Akatsuki is what we have to defeat before we go back to Konoha. The leader of the Akatsuki is ... Madara Uchiha!"

"**ROWR!**" was all Naruto heard the moment Madara Uchiha's name was said.

"Madara Uchiha" Itachi paused as he took a sip of water. "The man who killed your mother. The man who defeated the first Hokage, the man who is the cause of why your life has been a living hell as well as mine. A man who has to be defeated no matter the cost!"

Naruto went pale as the moon as well as froze. "What do you mean Itachi? What is going on? This training ... its more than that isn't it?"

Itachi nodded. "Let me tell you the history. The night when the first hokage died, the place called Valley's End, where the fight between you and Sasuke took place; where Madara Uchiha was supposedly died. However, he called upon the unknown powers which granted him immortality. However, no one knew this, they history was written as two valuable ninja's died that day. No one knew he survived.

He than went into hiding, planning and planning on how to take over the world. He came across an ancient script where a prophecy was written:

An unknown from Marlin itself,

A power which divided into nuef di:mən,

Devine wisdom to thee holder of,

Resurrections of mankind lie here in the holders' plum,

Let the game begin...

Here in the prophecy is clearly translated into to the power of mankind lies inside the holder hand, in our case Madara. The utmost power was divided into nine peaces better known as the nine demons.

The last line stated that that this is all a game to Madara. (**A/N: I am making all this up. Just going with the flow and adding which seems right)**"

This left Naruto stumped. 'The nine demons which will be The racoon, The turtle, The octopus, The fox, The cat, The panda, The monkey, The rabbit, and The bear (**A/N: The last four are created, but the rest are in the manga.**) It all makes sense. With all the demons power combined, it creates the ultimate power.'

"I see you are starting to figure it out." Itachi stated brining Naruto out of his thoughts. "Anyways, I believe you have had enough for today, get some rest, and tomorrow we can talk more."

"There is more, A lot more. Am I correct?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe."

"Wait" Naruto said when he realized that Itachi was going to leave. "This dosen't ecplain how you know all this."

"I shall tell you this when I feel that the time is right.

"In other words, your too lazy!"

"Hun."

With this, Itachi put his plates away, and went out of the room to wash up for the day leaving thousands of though wondering through Naruto's head.

**End of Flashback.**

"Stupid Itachi. Stupid Uchiha brothers, leaving me to hang in mid-air." Naruto muttered tiredly as he rolled over.

"Uchiha's are not stupid. Uchiha's are the best in the world," Came a sleepily mutter from beside Naruto.

Naruto blinked when he realized that Akiko was still sound asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? No need to be shy, tell me. Anyone have any idea what I should write next, please tell me. Thanks. And, for the next chapter, I'm hoping its going to be done soon. As for those who read my other stories, I had the new chapter ready ... but my computer crashed and I lost everything. So, its gonna be a bit late. Don't give up on me. Thanks. And REVIEW!**


	13. As Time Passes

**A/N: Sorry, I had to rewrite this chapter because something didn't make sense. And I added more of the story and made the chapter way longer. So read down and you will noticed the changes. Sorry! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. And those who don't like this story, STOP READING IT! no one is forcing you to read it!  
**

* * *

**As Time Passes …**

**(A Year Since Naruto Left …)**

"Itachi I'm tired" Naruto complained as he plopped himself under the shade of a tree. "Can we rest now?"

Itachi rolled his eyes as he sat beside Naruto, "I'd never thought I would ever hear you say you're tired from training."

Naruto yawned as he cracked his neck, "So did I, however, between training with the Furball at night, and training with you all day, it's bound to make the strongest of men tired. Plus, it doesn't help that you put chakra weights on me!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at him. "Your point!"

Naruto glared at him. "I'm hungry, and you are buying me those beef burgers. And I want 10 of them!"

"No I'm not. Why should I pay for _your _meals?"

"Because," Naruto huffed, "You made me spend all _my _money on your stupid dango."

Itachi glared at Naruto, "Dango is not stupid. It's nutritious, and comes in various spices. Call dangos stupid one more time, and I shall dump all the ramen in your bag into the river!"

Naruto growled. "If you touch my ramen, then I shall summon Omen and ask him to eat you!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "Then you don't call dangos stupid, and everything shall be fine. Agreed?"

"Agreed!"

"Then why we're we fighting?"

Naruto crossed him arms, "Because I want my burgers. You promised to pay me back."

"Hun." Was all Itachi's reply as he got up and walked towards the nearby town.

Naruto slowly followed behind muttering about stupid Uchiha's and their one word reply.

-MS-

"Hey Itachi," Naruto suddenly asked as they both cooked their dinner. "Have you heard from Konoha yet? How is the Old Granny?"

Itachi looked up from roasting fish, "No I haven't. The Hokage usually sends one of her slugs, and sometimes, Jiraiya sends his toads as you already know, however, no messages as of yet."

"It's been three months." Naruto said watching the fire, "Do you think everything is alright? The messages usually come every four to six weeks."

"I do not know. I received no order, nothing from the Akatsuki or the village."

Naruto nodded his head. He expected this much, or else Itachi would have told him if something was up.

"I did however get a message for you," Naruto looked up in surprise, and saw Itachi's smirking smile, "Hina tells me to take care of you, and apparently Akiko wants to get you married. She wants … how should I put it, cousins?"

"WHAT?" A few nearby animals ran hearing a sudden loud noise.

Naruto blinked, "What do you mean she wants to get me married, she is what, seven years old. Shouldn't she be, I donno, crying for a pet at this age?"

It amused Itachi to see Naruto's reaction. After all the hard work they had been doing, it was fun to tease Naruto, especially when he took it seriously. "Why Naruto, do you decline my baby girls proposal? You know how I feel when she doesn't get what she wants. If she wants you married then that is what you shall do."

Naruto's mouth went dry. Itachi was furiously protective of his kids, and if anything or anyone broke their hearts, he would kill them in a heartbeat.

"Itachi," Naruto said slowly, "I am seventeen years old. There is no why I am going to marry at such a young age. I'm not you. Plus, you need to find a girl for me to marry!"

"Oh did I mention she mentioned a girl? Apparently a women name Mina who lives in a nearby village. She is twenty-one, gives out lollypop to children, and has princess like hair.

Trust me; be glad you're not me. However, getting married was the best thing which ever happened to me."

Itachi could see the sadness and laughter in Naruto's eyes as he nodded, "Princess like hair huh?" He said smiling, "Well then, I can't say no to that can I. Especially if she keeps Akiko happy. Maybe I will look into it."

Itachi smirked at Naruto. "You do that, actually, why don't you reply to Akiko. I'm sure she would be willing to plan your fairytale like date."

"But," Itachi continued, "I wouldn't mind having you as a Son-in-law say ten years from now. That is of course if you are able to capture my daughter's heart, and beat me in an all out fighting. So what do you say Naruto, forget this Mina women and marry my princess instead, unless of course you have someone else in mine."

Naruto catching on the amused smile on Itachi's face replied, "Itachi!"

Even so, if you looked closely in twilight moonlight; you were able to detect faint redness on Naruto's cheeks.

Itachi smiled, "Don't worry Naruto; your secret is safe with me."

Naruto glared at him, "By safe you mean that Hina and Tsunade will know. Yes, I know!"

Itachi just smirked.

"So how is Ilean doing?"

-MS-

**(Two Years Since Naruto Left …)**

"Happy Birthday, happy birthday, happy eighteenth birthday to you." Itachi's kids finished singing as Hina brought in a caramel cake with golden icing. Itachi clapped along with his one year old daughter Ilean as the cake was put on the table and Naruto blew out the candles.

"Uncle Naruto what did you wish for?" asked Nabil, Itachi's four years old son.

"Shhhh," Leith whispered to his twin, "you aren't supposed to tell, and if you do your wish will never come true."

Hina rolled her eyes as she muffed her giggles at her children's behavior.

Naruto looked at Akiko for instructions, "So do I cut the cake now?" Akiko huffed as she glared at the cake, "I cannot believe that you never had a birthday party Uncle Naruto, that unbelievable. No, you open your presents first, then you cut the cake! Seesh!"

Naruto nodded, his face looked as serious as possible so he wouldn't burst out laughing at the little girl's seriousness of him never celebrating a birthday. The minute she heard that his birthday was coming up, and that he never had a party, she insisted on decorating the whole house, and planning everything to the dot. Of course Hina and Itachi just sat and watched in amusement as Naruto tried to convince their daughter and twins out of it.

Naruto looked surprised and looked at Itachi and his wife for confirmation, "Presents?"

"Here." Leith handed him a fairly large and thick package. "Open it," Itachi said smiling. "It's from myself, Jiraiya and Tsunade."

Naruto nodded his head not trusting his voice to speak. He slowly opened the package to find a dozen of oddly shaped shurikens with a red seal marks. Along with the shurikens came a Dragon Blade."

Naruto looked at the Uchiha family with he came to love like his own. "Thank you."

Hina smiled jently, "Itachi will explain the significant of you weapons later on, and however, there is one more gift from us, actually, the kids helped me make this one."

Naruto blushed. "Thank you, but you didn't have to."

"Here you go Naruto." Hina said as she handed him a silver package.

"Open it quickly!" one of the kids yelled.

Naruto tore opened the package to find a pure white cloak made of velvet. The trimming of the cloak was colored orange, red and gold, making it look like it was caught on fire. Tears swelled up in Naruto eyes.

"Thank you, this is too much!" he whispered.

Nabil hugged him, "We thought you would like something similar to your daddy. I have my daddy old ninja gears. Since you didn't know your dad, we decided that we could make you one. Father showed us a picture of your daddy and we helped mummy recreated the cloak he was wearing."

Naruto kneeled down and hugged the three kids. "Thank you, this is the best birthday ever."

Itachi came and gave Naruto a pat on the back, "It's about time you had everyone else acknowledge that you are the forth's son, you deserve your birth right!"

Seeing Naruto's eyes wide as it could get Hina added, "It's about time you go back home Naruto. I think it's time we all go home."

Before Naruto, or anyone else could say another word, baby Ilean yelled "AKE! AKE!"

Everyone laughed as Naruto cut the cake. For once, Naruto felt that he was home, home; a place where it's filled with love, laughter and a family. However, he couldn't help worry about everyone's reaction in the village when he went back.

-MS-

**(Month or so Later …)**

"Naruto do you have everything?" Hina asked as he was waiting for Itachi to arrive so they could start their journey back home.

Naruto smiled at the female Uchiha, "Yes Hina, I have everything. Don't you worry, and if I don't, then it gives me more of a reason to come and visit!"

Akiko frowned, "Uncle Naruto?" she questioned.

Naruto bend down to her level, "Akiko? Is everything alright? What's wrong?"

"Why do you have to have a reason to visit us? Why can't you visit us without a reason?"

"Yes Naruto," her mother agreed as she frowned at him, "Why can't you just drop by whenever you are free?"

Naruto gave a sleepish grin as he stood up, "I don't want to over welcome my stay!"

SLAP!

"Ouch!" Naruto yelled as he turned around to Itachi who finally arrived with his boys. "Why did you do that for?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Itachi glared at him, "Naruto, was my wife such a bad host that you think that you over welcomed your stay?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, that not what I meant, sorry Hina if it came out that way, you were such good host that I don't want to leave."

"Then don't leave," Nabil whispered as he tugged on Naruto's pants.

"Yah," Leith agreed. "Stay with us forever Uncle Naruto. Pleeeeassseeeeeee!"

Naruto gave the kids a tight hug and kissed Ilean who was asleep in Hina's arms. "Sorry kids, I have to go, but, you guys should packing up, I am going to make sure that you live in your rightful homes. I promise to bring you all back to Konoha soon! That is my promise as a Hokage!"

Hina pecked him on his cheek, "Naruto, we'll hold you to that promise; I can't wait till you see you become the Hokage."

Naruto nodded and started walking towards the forest giving Itachi a privet time with his family to say goodbye. It would a while before he would see them again! However, he was finally going home, who knows that the future had in store for him. Naruto quickly stopped his train of thought when he sensed Itachi was behind him, "Ready?"

"Hun!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, 'Looks like some people never change,' he thought as he and Itachi flew across the trees leaving the Uchiha family behind.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Review! and give me some ideas too! Thanks. **


End file.
